Arya & Gendry I
by CassandraMarie
Summary: This is a continuation / small change from a recent episode that just aired from season three. I live to see Arya & Gendry together even though I wish their ages were more compatible. I kept that in mind while writing this.


**Arya & Gendry**

I wasn't quite sure how to react. The anger that built its way up inside of me was unbearable. Lord Beric was actually going to let this man go. A man every bit as terrible as his name, the Hound. A man who slain my young friend in cold blood, simply because Joffrey, that twit of a king commanded him to do so when he was still a prepubescent prince hiding behind his mother's skirts. Now this man stood before me, accused no less, and they were letting him live.

I had watched myself lunge at him, needle drawn as if in some dream. Gendry has stopped me. He had thrown himself between us and took me to the ground. I knew the punishment for such a crime but in that moment I hadn't cared. Gendry had though; he knew what would have happened. As I came through to reality I realized no one has noticed or cared about my attempts on this man's life. Gendry still held me to the ground against his muscular chest. His fingers were intertwined with mine as he held me so I couldn't move to resist him. I tried to break free but to not avail. As sense started to come back to me I took a deep breath and started to relax against him. The crowd was starting to disperse and the Hound was being moved outside to be sent away. I felt Gendry tense behind me as if he was touching me for too long. I sat straight up and put needle back in my belt. I could feel him sit up behind me as well. I shuffled to my feet and headed toward the cave opening.

"Arya…" he whispered.

Everyone knew I was a Stark by now because of the Hound's calling me out but I appreciated his continued act of secrecy. I turned slowly to look at him, he was still seated.

"I'm sorry Arya, but this wasn't the way to do it." He said.

"This was probably my only chance Gendry… he killed Micah."

He nodded slowly and stood up. "I know Arya, but had you succeeded you'd of been no better in their eyes." He added coming to stand before me.

I could feel the tears of anger and frustration threatening to betray me. I decided to turn away from him before they did. He grabbed my arm so as to not let me go. "Gendry, please…" was all I could manage. I felt his hand drop and I continued to exit the cavern.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see them releasing the Hound by the fire. I walked off in the opposite direction. The moon was full enough to see my way. I sat below a tree and let my mind begin to wander. Out of all the people who have wronged my family and all the people I wanted to take out my revenge on, here was one, seemingly in my very grasp. Gendry was right though, surrounded by the brotherhood just isn't the right place for such actions.

I closed my eyes trying to think of something else. Not too much to my surprise I found myself thinking of Gendry again. Things had been different recently. Hot Pie has even noticed before he left us at the inn. It was not unusual to look up and find Gendry looking at me, but I had always thought it was in a protective manor like Rob and Jon would look at me. According to Hot Pie this was not the manner that a brother looks at a sister. Not that much of what Hot Pie said could be trusted outside of food preparations. I guess it's not that farfetched of an idea. I don't take much stock in my looks like Sansa but Gendry was the only who knew I was a girl all long… save Lord Tywin of course.

I remembered back to the day at Harrenhall when Jagen has took the first life on my list. I had been sitting there eating my lunch watching Gendry at the forge. He was shirtless, dirty and sweaty. I had seen him shirtless before in the rivers and streams for bathing, but for some reason this was different. There was a certain grace and air about the way he was moving with a sword he was testing and the way his body contoured to each stance. To date I had never really had any interest in boys, that was always Sansa's area of expertise, but on that day I had found myself staring at Gendry in a manner that made me blush. The way the sun had broke through the small cluster of clouds to gleam off his shoulders, the way his muscles sculpted tightly to his form. There is just something about him. He was one of my true friends, one of the last few people I trusted in the world, yet I felt the need for there to be something even closer.

I heard a stick crack beside me and opened my eyes to find Gendry squatting down beside me. I blushed immediately which must have been obscenely evident in the darkness because he questioned me.

"Arya, are you blushing?" he teased.

I looked down at the rocks I was fiddling with. I know he can't read my thoughts but here and now I felt his eyes boring into my soul, revealing my secrets. Just thinking about how guilty I looked made my cheeks practically catch fire.

"Arya… are you alright?" he asked concerned grabbing the bottom of my chin and tipping my head up to look at him.

I shook my head out of his grasp. "I'm fine." I said.

He dropped his hand back down to his knee. "Look, I know you're still probably mad at me and I am sorry, really. I just couldn't bear to see you do it and see them punish you for it..." He trailed off.

I leaned back against the tree trunk just listening to his voice.

"Well perhaps it would make you happy to know that I have decided to stay on and smith for the brotherhood." He said.

I jumped up so quickly and threw the rocks down at my feet. "Happy!? Why in the name of the gods would that make me happy?" I snapped.

He stood slowly and looked down at me. "The brotherhood needs good men Arya. I just figured with us getting so close to Winterfell that I'd best start coming up with a new plan for myself. I hardly plan to keep on a route for the wall." He told me.

So many emotions were flooding through me at this possibility of Gendry leaving me. I glanced back toward the camp, making sure the unavoidable argument that was about to take place wasn't going to be heard. Light radiated from out the opening of the cave. The rest of the area was dark, save a few lingering brothers on watch of the camp. "Gendry… when the Lannisters find the brotherhood do you think they'll save the smiths?" I demanded trying to use my calmest of voice.

He looked off into the distance as if focusing on some invisible point "The brotherhood is a family and they need all the men of trade they can get." He replied.

I moved so I was in his view and opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by him continuing. "I've never had a family" he replied almost in a whisper.

I stepped closer instinctively. "I could be your family." I said. The words were out of my mouth before I could even think about what I have just admitted.

He looked down at me a small smile playing on his lips. He took a deep breath "you wouldn't be my family… you'd be my lady." He said as he brushed part of my hair out of my face.

I stood there for a few moments no longer feeling strong enough to reign in my emotions. Tears flooded down my cheeks. I couldn't break eye contact with him thought. In his eyes I could tell he looked pained too. "Why, why would you leave me… after… after all we've been through? Gendry, please… just come back with me to Winterfell." I pleaded.

He stepped back from me as if his proximity was too inappropriate. He dropped both his hands down to his sides. "I can't come with you Arya." He replied.

I stepped forward closing the gap between us again. "Why? Just tell me why?" I begged.

He sighed, refusing to look me in the eye. "Arya, I am the bastard of gods know who, what would I do in Winterfell?" he asked.

I stood there silent again. My heart screamed to tell him that he could just come be there with me. Instead I choose the most logical argument. "Rob needs good men too…" I replied. "You could…" I added but was cut off.

"…could what?" he asked. "Serve him?" he has a hint of irritation in his voice, something I've not heard before. "I've served men my whole life and look where it's gotten me…" he stated.

I looked up at him again. "You just said you're going to stay and smith for the brotherhood." I snapped.

He leaned back against the tree trunk. "Yes, I'd be a smith, but we would all be equals here. No one here cares I am a bastard."

I looked down at my hands it was becoming clear to me that I couldn't change his mind. "I don't care that you're a bastard." I mumbled.

He stepped toward me and grabbed me by the shoulders, for a moment he just looked at me but then he spoke. "What would you have me do Arya?" he asked voice low.

I could feel the tears poured down my cheeks. Never had I ever exhibited such emotions to anyone after all I had been through recently; myself included. All I knew is that I felt sick to my stomach at the idea of being parted from him. I could not describe the feelings that were ailing me, but I wanted them to stop.

Finally I looked up at him and he tilted his head looking at me as if he was coming to some sort of realization. His blue eyes sparked in the full moon's light. He raised his hand to wipe the falling tear from my cheek with his thumb. I didn't drop his gaze as he came in closer to me. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. Softly demanding a comfort I didn't know I had to offer.

He pulled away slowly running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry." He said, shaking his head "I should never have done that." he added. "You are a high born… a lady…" he started to say.

I didn't give it much thought but I just placed my hand on his cheek and rising up on my tip toes, I kissed him again. This time he wrapped his arms around me, his hand finding the small of my back and seemingly holding me into place against him. I had found a happiness that now made my tears, tears of joy.

I pulled away from him slowly and sank down to my knees on the ground, pulling him down to join me and we reconnected, deepening the kiss more than we had before.

"Arya, we should stop…" he breathed.

I shook my head. "No, if I cannot make you come with me on my journey then I am going to have you tonight, mind, body and soul to last me until I see you again… Will you promise me…" I started to say.

He put his finger over my lips "I will find you, my lady."

Our mouths and bodies moved in a rhythm so new to me. The experience was overwhelming, neither of us was completely sure on what we were doing but we became a melody that didn't need direction. I cannot say with 100% certainty that I even know what love is but this… this must be it and I will fight every battle that comes my way to make it back to him in the end.


End file.
